DISSIDIA (theme)
"DISSIDIA" is the leitmotif of Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, and Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. It was composed by Takeharu Ishimoto, and it debuted as the theme for the Dissidia Final Fantasy teaser trailer in 2007, the full theme being present in the Jump Fiesta. The ''Dissidia'' games present several variations of the theme. A vocalized version called "Massive Explosion" is used for Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. Game appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Cuts and variations of its motif are used for the background themes for the menu screens, and some are incorporated in scenes of its story. The theme also concludes the ending theme, "'DISSIDIA -ending-' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY": a medley of the the ending themes of the first ten installments of the Final Fantasy main series. Variations *"'DISSIDIA -opening-' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY" is the final and complete version heard in trailers and the theme used for its official websites. It includes the "Prelude" in its melody. It can be heard in the opening sequence, and is also available as a battle theme, which may be automatically selected for battles taking place at the Order's Sanctuary. It is the first track of the original soundtrack's first disc. *"'DISSIDIA -menu-' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY" is a cut of the motif of "DISSIDIA", used in the main menu. It is the third track of the original soundtrack's first disc. *"'Battle Preparations' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY" is a cut from the most fast-paced part of the motif of "DISSIDIA", and is heard in the Story, Arcade and Quick Battle modes. It is the seventeenth track of the original soundtrack's first disc. *"'The Quickening' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY" is an arrangement of the melody of "DISSIDIA" heard right after the "Prelude" that plays in the Multiplayer Mode. It is the twenty-ninth track of the original soundtrack's first disc. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy New arrangements and variations of the motif were composed, while some original Dissidia arrangements also appear. "The Quickening" appears in the same menus as in Dissidia. The music player includes almost all the themes from both games, excluding "DISSIDIA -menu-". The themes of the debut and final trailers of Dissidia and Dissidia 012 were included in a third bonus disc of the Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack album. Variations *"'Lux Concordiae' from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY" is a vocal arrangement of part of "DISSIDIA"'s melody. It plays during the full-motion video where Cosmos imbues her Warriors of Light with the power to manifest Crystals. It is the first track of the original soundtrack's first disc. *"'Reform' from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY" is an arrangement of part of the "DISSIDIA" melody corresponding to "DISSIDIA -menu-", and is the background theme for the main menu and Story Mode menu. It is the fifth track of the original soundtrack's first disc. *"'Heroes' from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY" is an arrangement of part of the "DISSIDIA" melody corresponding to "Battle Preparations", and is the background theme for the Battle Mode and Main Menu character select. It is the thirteenth track of the original soundtrack's first disc. *"'Peace of Mind' from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY" is another arrangement of the "DISSIDIA" melody, which plays as the background theme for some dialogue in the Story mode. It is the eighteenth track of the original soundtrack's first disc. *"'Final Resolve' from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY" is a slow-paced and melancholic arrangement that plays during some events at the end of the storyline. It is the fortieth track of the original soundtrack's first disc. *"'Dissidia -opening-/Edit' from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY" is an extended arrangement of "DISSIDIA -opening-", and plays in the opening full-motion video. It is the first track of the original soundtrack's second disc. *"'Carmen Lucis' from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY" is the ending theme for the storyline, which includes vocal chanting. It is the eighteenth track of the original soundtrack's second disc. *"" " from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY" concludes the ending theme, a new medley of the the ending themes of the first thirteen installments of the Final Fantasy main series and the motif of Dissidia. It is the third track of the original soundtrack's bonus disc. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT New arrangements and variations were composed, as well as rearrangements for previous variations. Two new vocal versions, the orchestral "Explosion" and the rock "Massive Explosion", appear as the main and battle theme. Lyrics :Unbroken silence :In jewel of an island :Chasing the light & found a big shadow :Standing in the darkness :Bear my loneliness :Light and shadow stare me for eternity :I'm dreaming over time clearly to understand a calling given :by the everlasting :I can't stop the urge to destroy :It infects like a rising flames :Brainwashed strange world in reality :I can't take anymore :Burning anger :I wanna be stronger :The other side of truth you need know :Deep inside me This is my story :Give me the power to receive everything :I just can't get your face out of my head :Perfect landscape with full of love... Neverlasting :Massive explosion :Cry of sorrow :I can't stop the urge to destroy :It infects like a rising flames :Brainwashed strange world in reality :I can't take anymore :We lose track of the preciousness of our life like a shot :Fall into the slough of ruin :But I can change my future Variations *"'EXPLOSION' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY ARCADE/NT" is the main theme performed by London Symphony Orchestra and its vocals are provided by The Death March's singer Chris Ito.http://original-chris.blogspot.com/2015/12/dissidia-final-fantasy-london-symphony.html *"'MASSIVE EXPLOSION' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY ARCADE/NT" is the main battle theme, heard in the first trailer of the Arcade version with its vocals also provided by Chris Ito. *"'MASSIVE EXPLOSION -acoustic ver.-' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY ARCADE/NT" is an acoustic version of "Massive Explosion", recorded for the second soundtrack CD with Chris Ito as the vocalist and Ishimoto playing the guitar. *"'Mode Selection' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY ARCADE" *"'Character Selection' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY ARCADE" *"'Opening (Battle of the Gods)' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY ARCADE" *"'Title (Battle of the Gods)' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY ARCADE" *"'Chance (Battle of the Gods)' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY ARCADE" *"'Result (Battle of the Gods)' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY ARCADE" *"'Ranking' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY ARCADE" The console release also had exclusive arrangements made for the story mode cutscenes and boss battles. *"'Character Selection' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT" *"'Course Selection' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT" *"'Trial of Ifrit' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT" is a rock variation of "DISSIDIA". *"'Trial of Shiva' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT" is a pop/rock variation of "Massive Explosion" sung by Nadine Benjamin. *"'Trial of Ramuh' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT" is an orchestral variation of "DISSIDIA". *"'Trial of Leviathan' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT" is a techno/dubstep variation of "Explosion". *"'Trial of Alexander' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT" is a techno/dubstep variation of "Explosion". *"'Trial of Odin' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT" is a variation of "DISSIDIA". *"'Trial of Bahamut' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT" is an orchestral variation of "Massive Explosion" sung by Nadine Benjamin. *"'Dare to Defy' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT" *"'The Dragon Sups' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT" *"'Credits' from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT" ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia "SPARK" is the main theme and main battle theme. It and most of the new battle themes are arrangements of "Massive Explosion" from Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. The original version of "Massive Explosion" itself is used for the battle against Sapotender when it appears as a bonus boss for Cycle Quests. ''Final Fantasy XV Memories of DISSIDIA FF is an album the player can play in the music player purchased from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. "DISSIDIA -opening-" is the first track, "DISSIDIA -menu-" is the third track, "Battle Preparations" is the sixteenth track and "The Quickening" is the twenty-eighth track. Memories of Dissidia 012 FF is an album also purchasable from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. It opens with "Lux Concordia" and also includes "Reform", "Peace of Mind", "Dissidia - Opening (Remix)", "Overture", "DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY (JF 2008)", "DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY (Final Trailer)", "DISSIDIA 012 (duodecim) FINAL FANTASY (TGS2010)" and "DISSIDIA 012 (duodecim) FINAL FANTASY (Final Trailer)". ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY TRAILER" and "DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY TRAILER" appear as Battle Music Sequences for their respective titles, while "Lux Concordiae" appears as the Event Music Sequence representing Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy Record Keeper "Massive Explosion" was the event theme for the crossover Challenge Event Discord and Harmony. Etymology External links * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WM41qc82t20 Behind the scene video for the main theme of Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015)] References Category:Event themes from Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Event themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Category:Event themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call